


Orange Juice

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Over the Rainbow [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Colours of the Rainbow: Orange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to avoid catching the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Juice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

Lisbon hates getting sick, so when Van Pelt comes down with the flu she is banned from the office. No one else on the team was going to get sick if it could be helped. The whole week that Van Pelt was out, the team carried on with Rigsby filling in for Van Pelt on the computer.

When Rigsby comes down with the flu just as they wrap up the case they are working on, Lisbon sends him packing home. She is starting to become concerned, two members of her team are down and out from this flu bug. She tries to shrug it off, but she worries that the rest of the team might catch it as well.

After a couple of days and the newly better Van Pelt back in the office, Lisbon is able to shrug it off and not worry about the rest of the team getting sick. That is her big mistake.

Two days after Van Pelt gets back, Cho falls sick to the bug. Only this time they can’t afford for him to go home. They have received a hot case and need everyone there. Even Rigsby, who isn't better quite yet, has to be called to come in and work the case.

The entire team works hard on the case for four days with little sleep. As soon as the case is solved, Lisbon sends the team home. They say good night and remind her to rest as well before leaving. She waves them off before setting to work on the ever-growing stack of paperwork on her desk.

After a couple of hours of working and well after she should have headed home, Lisbon looks at the clock on her computer before letting out jaw cracking yawn. She glares at the little numbers that show that there is only a half hour left before the new day. She knows she won't be getting much sleep yet again.

"You should probably leave the rest of that for tomorrow."

Lisbon's head snaps up and she is just barely able to choke back her gasp of surprise. She thought he had left with the others.

"It's late, you haven't eaten and the flu is still going around. Unless you want to get sick, I would suggest that you head home."

"What about you? Aren't you worried about getting sick?"

"Not really."

"Hm. Why are you even here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"So are you going home now?"

She looks at him with a slightly confused expression before she realizes what he's talking about. While they had been talking, she had been absentmindedly gathering up her stuff to head home. She gives him a quirky little grin.

"I guess I am, but you're coming with me."

The expression of surprise on his face for the brief second after her remark pleases her greatly.

"Now, Lisbon. Inviting me over for the night is hardly conducive to a night of rest for you."

She laughs.

"You really are full of it, Jane. You can sleep in my guest room or on my couch if you'd prefer, but you are not staying here. I really don't want anyone else on the team getting sick."

He hesitates for a moment then nods his head in agreement. He knows she's serious about this and he would much rather stay the night at her place instead of going back to his house or even staying on his couch here at the office.

"Grab your stuff and let's go."

Jane does as she says and they head down to the parking lot. She heads to her vehicle before noticing that he’s just standing there looking between her and his car.

"Come on Jane. We're going to my place, so we're taking my vehicle. Plus you have to have a permit to park at my apartment complex."

Jane quickly joins her and they head to her apartment, stopping briefly at a 24-hour grocery store for her to grab some food staples. He helps her carry her bags up into her home.

"Thanks. You can just leave the bags in the kitchen. Where do you want to sleep, the couch or the guest room?"

"Guest room."

She quickly sets about putting her groceries away as she rattles off where the guest room and bathroom are.

"Good choice. My couch isn't very comfortable, at least according to my brothers. The room you want is on the right side of the hall. My room is on the left and I would appreciate it if you kindly stay out of it. The bathroom is at the end of the hall between the two rooms."

She's finished with her groceries and goes about her nightly routine of locking up and settling in.

"Um. Do you have something I might be able to use for sleepwear?"

"I might. Let me check."

Lisbon goes into her room and checks around in her closet.

"Gotcha! Here you go. The shirt might be a bit small."

She hands Jane a pair of shorts and a tee from the box of clothes that one of her brothers had left in her care.

"Thank you and good night."

He gives her a small smile and quickly retreats into her guest room. She just shakes her head at his behavior before turning and heading for bed. She hopes he gets some sleep, but guesses that he won't. Rather he'll toss, turn and just lay there. She tries to shake off her worry for him and instead quickly falls asleep when her head touches her pillow.

Several hours later, her alarm goes off and she pulls herself from her wonderfully comfortable bed with a groan of displeasure. Stumbling into her kitchen, Lisbon quickly puts on her kettle to boil as she pulls out some eggs and bread to fix for breakfast. She's almost done with the eggs and toast when the kettle starts whistling. Jane reaches around her to pull the kettle off the stove and gives her a grin.

"Morning Lisbon."

"Morning Jane. Hope you like eggs."

She dishes up two plates and carries them to her small table. Jane follows with two cups of tea that he set on the table. He quickly turns back, grabs two glasses and fills them with orange juice. Lisbon looks on in surprise, she didn't remember having any orange juice mixed up in her fridge.

"I fixed it up last night before I was able to grab a few hours of sleep. Figured you might like some to help you feel like you're keeping the flu at bay."

They grin at each other over his joke and with that a feeling of companionship connects them all day. Leading them wonder if maybe orange juice has more healing powers then just helping fight colds and flues. At least until they both come down with the flu together and that in turn leads to Jane taking up a more permanent residence in her apartment.


End file.
